


钟馗地狱行

by SMkknd



Category: Anonymous - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMkknd/pseuds/SMkknd
Summary: 钟馗想要到地狱挑战，无意中失去了神通，于是被阎罗大王和地狱恶鬼百般蹂躏的故事。。。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

钟馗地狱行（一） 2004年／名義：鬼頭大吾／初出：SM-Z／初出時挿画：立川アキラ／【推特更新@smkkd】  
某一天，钟馗大人突然做了一个决定，他想要下到地狱里走一趟。  
其实，也并没有什么特别的理由，他只是在日复一日驱鬼的过程中，突然感觉有点厌倦了。  
于是，钟馗跳上金色的神云，一口气奔向黄泉之坂。  
前方的深渊里，吹来了一股混合着硫磺和血腥味的风，吹散了钟馗那乌黑浓密的胡须。与此同时，也隐约传来了可怕的声音。那是亡者们的哀嚎、哀思和诅咒，以及正在用刑罚折磨它们的牛头马面们的怒吼、谩骂和呐喊的声音。  
只有同这些家伙们战斗的时候，可能才值得我使出全力吧。  
想到这里，钟馗不禁露出了微笑。  
千百年以来，钟馗日复一日的驱散着那些弱小的鬼怪，逐渐萌生出了自大的情绪和惰性。因为那些弱小的鬼怪们，仅仅是看到自己的身影，就会发出“咯咯咯”的悲鸣，四散而逃。钟馗一直是单方面地驱赶、践踏那些想要仓皇逃命的小鬼。驱鬼，作为一项枯燥乏味工作，真的不是很值得让人回味。  
也就是说，钟馗对这样的日常生活有点厌倦了。  
但是，如果不是被动的去驱散那些涌向现世的弱小的地狱恶鬼们，而是自己主动降临到鬼怪们的根据地—地狱，这件事情也许就会变得更有挑战性了。说不定，还会遇到自己必须拼尽全力才能对付的强大的妖魔鬼怪。  
钟馗满怀着这种不是那么值得称赞的期待，加快了移动神云的速度。  
地狱的天空呈现出浑浊的血色。空中的乌云好像淤泥一样，卷起一个个漩涡。这里没有太阳，没有月亮，没有星星。这是被一片被时间遗忘的虚空。  
钟馗站在神云上向下方望去。  
映入眼帘的是一片片的血池、针山，红莲之火，地面上密密麻麻的布满了赤身裸体的亡者，还有同样赤身裸体，驱赶亡者的地狱恶鬼，远远望去，好像无数的蛆虫一样在蠕动。  
地狱恶鬼们的身高是那些亡者的二、三倍，肤色有红、蓝、黑等各种颜色。既有长得像人的，也有长得像野兽的。唯一相同之处，就是它们都是赤身裸体的，健壮的身体上披着兽皮制成的腰布。那些地狱恶鬼们手里拿着三叉、铁棍、大砍刀等各种各样的武器，用千奇百怪的手段来责罚那些可怜的亡者们。  
就在此时，钟馗看到一具女尸正被一只皮肤黝黑的牛头马面用手高高举起，投入血池。  
那是一个有着黝黑顺滑的长发，长相妩媚动人的美女。  
钟馗突然想起了自己没有得道成仙之前，还是个普通的人类时候的事情。  
因为是很久以前的事情了，老实说，他自己也不怎么记得了。的确，那时的自己不像现在这样相貌魁伟、筋骨健壮，也不是一个练武之人，只是一个懦弱的文人。  
不知不觉中，自己就变成了如此恐怖的天神一样的身姿，变成了手持巨大的破魔剑，专门驱鬼的身躯。我是如何得道成仙的呢？那个契机是什么？好像和某个地方的天子大人有关系，但是不怎么记得了。毕竟，自己变成神之后，已经过了那么长的岁月。  
（译者注：相传唐玄宗李隆基久病不愈，一晚梦见一相貌奇伟之大汉，捉住一小鬼，剜出其眼珠后，而把他吃掉。大汉声称自己为“殿试不中进士，钟馗”，皇帝梦醒，即刻病愈。于是，命吴道子将梦中钟馗捉鬼情景作成一幅画，悬于宫中以避邪镇妖。）  
但不管怎样，自己曾经的确是一个有着凡胎肉体的普通人。而且那个时候，他好像也曾经爱上过一个美艳动人的女人。  
而现在，眼下就有一个这样的女人。在黑暗中隐约可以看见她雪白的裸体，在血池中像条鱼一样扭动着。丰腴的大腿左右分开，从水灵灵的双腿中间，可以看到美女私处那一团茂密的草丛。  
在那团密草丛中，女人的私处仿佛张着一张粉红色的小嘴。  
看到这一切的瞬间，钟馗感到自己的腰带里面的东西变硬了。  
虽然只是短短的一瞬间，但是等钟馗发觉的时候，一切都已经晚了，他脚下的神云像一缕青烟一样消失得无影无踪，失去了神通的钟馗，就像久米的仙人一样，大头朝下摔到地面上。  
（译者注：日本传说，久米仙人本是大和天上的人，入深山修仙术，能飞行空中。一日见河边洗衣女人露其胫，忽起染心，遂失神通，坠地不复能飞。）  
突然从天空中猛然降下来一个大汉，把地狱恶鬼们吓得手忙脚乱。而且仔细一看，落下来的不正是平时欺负自己的那个可怕的钟馗吗?  
地狱恶鬼们大惊失色，发出各种惨叫，像刚孵出来的蜘蛛幼崽一样朝四面八方抱头鼠窜。  
钟馗摸着大头朝下摔下来时撞到地面的头顶，撑着身子站了起来。  
但是，他脚还站不稳，握着剑的手也使不上劲。  
而且这也是正常的，因为他的神通还没有恢复。裤裆里之物依然是那样的坚硬，还没有任何凋谢的迹象。但在钟馗看来，虽然时隔了一千年之久，自己还能想起自己是个“男人”，所以出现这种状况，也是理所应当的。  
不管怎么说，钟馗还是在心中诅咒着自己肉体的浅薄，为了不让地狱恶鬼们察觉到自己的弱点，他两只脚使劲地撑着地面站的笔直，双目怒射向周围。  
亡者们不知道发生了什么事，刚才还在责罚自己的狱卒们突然消失得无影无踪，只好一头雾水的站在原地发呆。另一方面，逃走的地狱恶鬼们暂时躲在暗处，远远的观察着钟馗的情况，不久，它们就发现钟馗的样子似乎与平时有所不同。  
今天的钟馗眼睛里没有任何神力。往常，地狱恶鬼们只是被他那锐利的眼神一瞪，就会吓得缩成一团，动弹不得。但是今天的钟馗，虽然还是那张令人恐惧的面孔，怒睁的双目还是那样凶神恶煞地瞪着它们，但是它们竟然可以笔直的回望向他的眼睛。  
地狱恶鬼们虽然还半信半疑，但是不久就大着胆子从隐藏的阴暗处走出来，并慢慢接近钟馗。  
钟馗看到这种情形也格外的焦急，拼命想要平息体内的欲火。但越是压抑，体内的欲火反而燃烧的更加猛烈。  
周围的地狱恶鬼们渐渐逼近，围成一个圆环，把钟馗围在圆环的中心。不久，一只赤鬼，试探性的，担惊受怕地举起手中的铁棍朝钟馗打去。钟馗本想用手中的剑格挡，但抬起的剑却像随风飘扬的芦苇一样，无力地砍在了那只鬼的身上。  
看到这一幕，一直畏首畏尾的其他恶地狱恶鬼们也气势汹汹地向钟馗扑去。失去神通能力的钟馗，奋力反抗，却也无能为力，经历了一顿挣扎和毒打之后，钟馗被地狱恶鬼们用粗粗的铁链重重捆住了。【推特更新@smkkd】

未完待续……


	2. 钟馗地狱行 （二）

钟馗地狱行（2）【推特更新@smkkd】  
（二）  
地狱恶鬼们把用铁链捆绑的钟馗带到了阎王厅。虽然谁都不知道究竟发生了什么，但不管怎么说，首先还是要向上司请示。  
坐在玉座上的阎罗王看到本应是地狱恶鬼克星的钟馗，竟然像普通人一样，悲惨地被绑成粽子一样带到他的面前后，大吃一惊。但是，作为统领地狱的王者，阎罗王看到钟馗的裤裙前面高高的鼓起，马上就明白发生了什么。  
阎罗王命人唤来了脱衣婆，命令她脱下钟馗的裤子。脱衣婆的手一碰到腰带，钟馗就拼命抵抗，但身体被左右的鬼压得死死地，动弹不得。  
（译者注：日本神话中，人死后，衣服会被脱衣婆脱掉，再由悬衣翁将衣服挂在衣领树上，如果树枝被衣物压的很弯说明这人生前罪大恶极。）  
到现在为止，脱去了无数亡者外衣的脱衣婆，用熟练的手法解开了钟馗的腰带，熟练地脱下他的裙裤，然后把腰带也一同剥去了。  
悬在钟馗两腿之间的腰布刚被解开，他的胯下就有一股高高隆起的力量，像一匹脱缰的野马，昂起脑袋即将狂奔。  
一直迷惑的地注视着这一切的地狱恶鬼们，一瞬间愣住了，随即哈哈大笑起来，指着下半身赤裸，但是阳具却高高隆起，剑拔弩张的指向天空的囚犯，大声的嘲笑奚落他。  
钟馗的脸上充满了愤怒和屈辱，面孔像火烧一样羞愧的通红。但是他双腿之间，无视他本人的意愿，仿佛被压抑了千年之久的肉棍，却好像喝醉了一般充满了热血，简直象是不属于他身体的一部分，好像是另一种生物一样疯狂的膨胀着。  
阎罗王看到囚犯的衣物之下，果然如自己所想象的那样，微微一笑，同时又觉得眼前所见之巨物，展现出了超出自己想象的威容，心中又暗自产生了一股嫉妒的念头。  
这个该死的钟馗，真是长了一根令人羡慕的巨根啊。  
它的茎非常粗壮，粗粗的血管纵横交错地密布其上，硕大的龟头由于充血呈现出暗紫色，肿胀的仿佛镜子一样闪闪发光。看向它的根部，浓密的黑毛郁郁葱葱地生长着，从那里垂下了两颗巨大的仿佛鸡蛋一样大小的睾丸。  
阎罗王带着讥笑和羡慕的复杂表情，从宝座上站起来，走近钟馗，猛地伸出一只手，狠狠地握住了钟馗那坚硬的好像一根铁棍般的鸡巴。  
充血后正处于极度敏感的鸡巴被人猛地握住，钟馗忍不住发出了粗重的喘息声。阎罗王毫不介意，用力上下撸动着紧握的手掌。  
钟馗涨红了脸，怒斥道：“放开你的脏手！”但正在羞辱自己的地狱大王，脸上浮现出怪异的微笑，什么都没回答，依然在那里默默撸动着。  
感到下腹部聚集着越来越强烈的，无法忍耐的快感，钟馗心中感到愈发的焦急。如果就这样毫无节制地泄精的话，自己的神通这次一定会彻彻底底的完全丧失。一定要忍住，无论如何，都要忍住，坚决不能射精。  
但是，对于一个禁欲了千年之久的男人来说，这种自制是非常残酷的。阎罗大王那淫荡的手指持续刺激着钟馗的鸡巴，着实把钟馗逼到了绝境。  
最终，心中的抵抗也变得毫无用处，钟馗的鸡巴从铃口喷出了大量的乳白色粘稠的汁液。  
钟馗被千年之久都没有感受过的男人的快感，把大脑刺激得一片空白。从他那张一直保持紧绷的嘴里，发出难以忍受的呻吟声，他僵硬的绷直着长满黑毛的粗壮大腿，鸡巴不停地迸射出一股股白色浑浊的黏液。  
不知过了多久，精液的迸射终于结束了，看着筋疲力尽、气喘吁吁的钟馗，阎罗大王露出了满意的笑容。这样一来，暂时就不用担心他的神通会突然恢复了。长年折磨自己及其属下的冤家宿敌，如今竟然成了刀俎上的鱼肉任人宰割。无论煮也好，烧也好，在这里他都可以自由处置，积年已久的仇恨，现在都可以尽情地报复发泄了。  
话虽如此，还是要慎重一些。因为谁也不知道钟馗的神通什么时候会重新复苏。阎罗王略微思索了一会儿，计上心来。  
他从怀里掏出了一个小壶， 壶里装的是他平时喜爱的，有着不同用处的蛊虫。这些蛊虫，如果潜藏在人的身体里或者心里，就会使之产生疾病和邪念，所以被称之为外道虫、或者坏道虫。  
阎罗大王打开盖子，从壶中挑出一只长得像蚯蚓一样的虫子。这是一种大拇指粗细的粉红色蛊虫，名为诱淫虫。大王用大拇指和食指捏着诱淫虫，放在了钟馗刚刚射精结束后，半萎蔫状态的鸡巴前面。诱淫虫立刻闻出了淫汁的味道，抬起头接近了钟馗的铃口。  
钟馗被射精的快感弄得昏昏沉沉，几乎失去了意识，但下腹部的异样感还是使他清醒了过来。  
这时，诱淫虫的头部已经钻进了他的铃口，开始潜入钟馗的尿道。  
钟馗既没有怒吼，也没有大声悲鸣，只是发出哽咽的呜咽声，瘫软无力的挣扎着，但被铁链束缚的状态下，又被众多地狱恶鬼们死死压住，任何抵抗也只能是徒劳的。伴随着清晰的摩擦尿道粘膜的可怕触感，诱淫虫慢慢地钻进了他的身体里。  
这只虫将沿着尿道一直钻进了睾丸，并寄生在那里。栖息在睾丸里的诱淫虫会分泌出一种毒素。在毒素的作用下，寄主的鸡巴就会一直保持着勃起状态，而且绝对不会萎软。也就是说，只要体内有诱淫虫的存在，钟馗的神通就会永远的被封印。  
听完了阎罗王的解释之后，钟馗的心中充满了愤怒和悔恨，牙齿磨的咯咯作响。但是，被囚禁的身体却束手无策。不久，诱淫虫完全钻进了钟馗的鸡巴，最后到达了睾丸，缩成一团寄生在了里面。  
与此同时，钟馗感到自己的身体突然发热。刚刚明明已经射完精液而萎蔫的鸡巴，现在又开始慢慢的抬起头来。   
不久之后，钟馗的鸡巴就又再次雄壮的勃起了，虽然他的鸡巴已经是完全勃起的状态，但它还是一副不够满足的样子，继续膨胀，变粗变大，甚至突破了之前的极限，变得难以想象的粗大。  
那是比刚才更加强烈的剑拔弩张。仿佛全身的血液全部都涌进了钟馗的鸡巴里一样，巨大的龟头发出令人目眩神迷的光彩，阴茎上的青筋好像网眼一样林林总总的浮现出来，硕大的龟头表面逐渐布满了可怕的血丝，像擦过的玉石一样闪闪发光，好像马上就要破裂而喷出鲜血一样。  
阎罗王对于诱淫虫的效果十分满意，笑眯眯地揉搓起钟馗裸露出来的龟头。  
当阎罗王的手指碰触到钟馗那硕大的龟头的一瞬间，钟馗忍不住对袭来的快美发出淫荡的喘息声。尿道口啪的一声裂开，淫荡露水仿佛从湿润鲜红的嘴唇里潺潺的溢出，一股一股的，打湿了阎罗大王的手掌。  
就算是阎罗大王松开手后，钟馗的整根鸡巴还在战战兢兢地跳动着，从顶端不断滴下透明的露水。  
大王命令压着钟馗的地狱恶鬼们剥掉囚犯的衣服，让他像普通的亡灵那样赤身裸体。地狱恶鬼们争先恐后地聚集在一起，七手八脚的地撕扯着钟馗仅存的上衣。  
不久，钟馗的衣服就被扒的精光，浑身一丝不挂的再次站在阎罗王的御前。钟馗默默咬住下唇，忍受着山呼海啸般涌来的屈辱感。  
看着变得赤身裸体的囚徒，大王再次对其肉体的美妙之处感到赞叹和嫉妒。  
钟馗的身体也是异常粗壮，浑身都是健壮的肌肉，活像披着一身肌肉制成的铠甲。他的皮肤光滑，肤色黝黑，粗粗的手臂和健壮的双腿，浑身都是黝黑浓密的体毛，像荒草一样茂盛。漆黑的刚毛覆盖着厚厚的胸肌，就那样从胸口一直蔓延到下腹部，呈漩涡状不间断地向下延续着。  
接着在下腹部的中心，是那高耸的，漂亮的身为男人的证明。那是一座一边吐着淫荡的露水，一边也不丧威容的堂堂的肉之塔。在那之下垂挂着一对毛茸茸的睾丸，因为里面已经寄生了诱淫虫，所以钟馗的睾丸也比刚才更加肿大，仿佛两颗橘子那么大。  
由于钟馗的肉体的过于雄壮，阎罗王以及身边的地狱恶鬼们，再次回忆起之前面对钟馗时，那令人窒息的的恐惧。  
但是很快，大王赶走了被恐惧吞噬的心情，命令地狱恶鬼们押着现在已经变得毫无神通的钟馗，去所有地狱接受惩罚。  
地狱恶鬼们兴高采烈地把被赤身裸体捆绑着的钟馗押到了第一个责罚场。【推特更新@smkkd】

未完待续……


	3. Chapter 3

鐘馗地獄行（３）【推特更新@smkkd】

地狱的整体面貌现在已经完全改变了。  
现在，地狱恶鬼们听到往日的仇敌钟馗，因为失去了神通而变成普通犯人的消息后，便纷纷离开自己的岗位，聚集到可怜的犯人即将遭受责罚的地方。  
与此同时，受到意外恩惠的却是那些亡者们。看到此前一直折磨自己的地狱恶鬼们突然失去了踪迹，亡者们在完全不知道发生了什么事情的情况下，暂时可以得以喘息，不用再遭受各种责罚。可以说，这是这个世界，也就是地狱，自从开天辟地以来，诞生的第一个休息日。  
钟馗被解开了铁链，躺在一张巨大的平台上。他的双手双脚被四只地狱恶鬼死死的压住，一动也不能动。即使他使出浑身的力气想要甩开，地狱恶鬼们的手臂依然纹丝不动。  
一只肥胖的青鬼，一脸狞笑的在钟馗的鼻子前挥舞着一把巨大的菜刀。在无尽的岁月里，它一直使用着这把菜刀，却从来也没有做过任何保养，因此菜刀的刀身各个地方都生锈了，就连刀刃都卷曲了。钟馗被按压平躺的那张床上也被无数亡者的鲜血浸透，到处都是黑色的污痕。  
钟馗默默闭上眼睛，下定决心深深吸了一口气。紧接着，他右手的食指就传来了一阵尖锐的疼痛。那是青鬼开始用菜刀削他手指上的血肉了。  
那只青鬼首先用刀尖插进钟馗右手食指指尖的指甲缝里，用力一戳，整个刀尖就消失在了食指指甲的下面，然后恶鬼残忍的将刀尖用力向上一挑，整个指甲就被从钟馗的食指尖端撬了下来，曾经是指甲覆盖的地方露出了一片血肉模糊的嫩肉。  
接着青鬼开始有条不紊的用那把钝刀慢慢的划开钟馗右手食指的指肚，沿着指骨一直划到根部，深深的刀痕深可见骨，钝感的菜刀和指骨摩擦着，发出令人讨厌的摩擦声，就这样把钟馗手指上的肉一溜一溜地削掉了。  
不久，同样的疼痛也袭击了左手的食指和双脚的大拇指。那是其他的恶鬼也拿起菜刀，学着青鬼的手法，开始慢慢而又残忍的削掉钟馗的四肢的肉。  
钟馗浑身都是汗。因为痛苦，眉间皱起了皱纹，太阳穴上的青筋也高高隆起。鬼刀毫不留情地割去皮肤，剜去脂肪，切断肌腱，把钟馗的嫩肉一条一条的刮了下去。  
地狱里有时间的存在，但是却没有时间的概念。地狱恶鬼们的工作非常认真。就像厨师把上等的鱼做成生鱼片一样，慢慢地，慢慢地，不久，钟馗的四肢就变成了骨头。  
当钟馗的两肘、两膝以下都变成了骨头的时候，钟馗的下唇开始滴血。因为太过痛苦，咬紧的牙齿咬破了嘴唇。从紧闭的口缝里，传来难以忍受的苦闷呻吟，弯曲的粗脖子上，浮现出巨大的喉结，不停地上下跳动。  
当周围的恶鬼们操持着钝刀，切割到钟馗双肩和两腿根部的时候，钟馗已经没有了咬牙的力气。嘴巴像鲤鱼一样一张一合，从喉咙深处发出无法言语的野兽的吼声。  
终于，狱卒们把钟馗的四肢都削成骨头后，喘了一口气，低头俯视着可怜的受刑者。  
整个过程中，地狱恶鬼们都没有碰钟馗的鸡巴。尽管钟馗遭受了这种惨无人道的可怕刑罚，但由于寄生在睾丸里的诱淫虫，他的鸡巴自始至终都保持着勃起的状态。  
正是因为钟馗处于性欲高涨的亢奋状态，他才丧失了神通。如果贸然把剑插进去，或者把钟馗阉割掉，他那可怕的神通就有可能恢复。阎罗大王也知道这一点，所以他命令地狱恶鬼们，无论采用何种残忍的手段折磨钟馗，也不要对钟馗的鸡巴动手。  
曾经无比强壮的男人，现在失去了手脚，变成了一个满身是血的达摩不倒翁的样子，尽管如此，他的鸡巴还在股间高高的雄起，用力地挥舞着龟头，这副残忍的景象既可怕又可笑。  
地狱恶鬼们围着惨不忍睹的钟馗残躯，笑嘻嘻地指指点点，钟馗现在浑身被汗水和献血溅得肮脏不堪，浑身上下乱作一团，忍受着这种拷问和羞辱。  
不久之后，地狱恶鬼们结束了休息，再次拿起菜刀。  
一个恶鬼把刀尖贴在钟馗的肚脐上，一下子捅了进去。  
从钟馗的口中，发出了一声沙哑的吼声。恶鬼毫不介意地把刀刃深深地插入脐窝，就那样把钟馗的腹部朝上切割开了。在溢出来的鲜血中，伤口被卷起，黄色的脂肪若隐若现地从伤口里面冒出来。  
地狱恶鬼们把钟馗的身躯从肚脐一直切到咽喉部后，几恶鬼迫不及待的将手插入了钟馗胸口的伤口里，然后用力的向左右两侧拉扯。被掰断的肋骨发出咯吱咯吱的声音，长满浓密胸毛的厚实的胸肌板，被像蝴蝶一样向左右两边展开。  
接着，钟馗腹部的伤口也被几只恶鬼用力向两侧撕开，其余的地狱恶鬼们纷纷把手伸进去，钟馗的大肠、小肠、肝脏、胰脏等器官，就这样被毫不费力地撕裂，扯碎后，从钟馗的腹腔里掏了出来。这些被撕碎的内脏，在不断惨叫的钟馗面前，被毫不犹豫地扔在地上，更被地狱恶鬼们用脚踩得乱七八糟，一片狼藉。  
不久，钟馗胸腔的横膈膜被撕裂，肺也捏烂，终于，钟馗连惨叫声都发不出来了。  
最后，一只恶鬼紧握着钟馗胸口深处，还在咚咚跳动的心脏，竖起爪子压碎了它。钟馗口中传出了类似笛音的声音。  
但是，即使心脏被捏碎，五脏六腑全部被夺去，钟馗也不死不了，甚至无法昏厥。  
因为这里是地狱，一个没有时间概念，也没有生死之分的世界。  
而且钟馗也不是亡者的化身。即使变成一堆碎肉，或者化成一团灰烬，也绝对不会“死亡”或“意识消失”。  
终于，地狱恶鬼们完成了千刀万剐的刑罚，慢慢退散开来，在血淋淋的案板上，钟馗的残躯已经变的不成人样。  
两只胳膊和两条腿脚只剩下骨头架，一点肉也没有残留。躯干像太阳下暴晒的咸鱼一样，向左右分开，脏器全部被掏空。只有头部和腹股沟的部位，仍然完好无损地保留着本来的样子。  
虽然钟馗已经由于痛苦而不能开口说话，但他仍然忍着痛苦，皱起粗眉，用锐利的目光瞪着包围自己的地狱恶鬼们。  
可是，与那样的表情相反，他的鸡巴还高高的冲着天空，保持着勃起的状态。就像是雨后的蘑菇一样，展开暗紫色的蘑菇头，一边不停地搏动着，一边从顶端的裂缝中吐出透明的黏液。  
其中一只恶鬼，为了搞笑，伸手去抓钟馗的鸡巴。囚犯刚毅的表情终于发生了变化。眉头松弛，脸色从愤怒变成狼狈。在连绵不绝的痛苦中，仍然有一种快感阵阵袭来。  
恶鬼们觉得十分有趣，接着又握住钟馗的鸡巴，开始上下玩弄起来，钟馗的龟头很快就被从铃口溢出的露水浸湿，随着恶鬼的摆弄，继续冒出更多的淫水。  
现在钟馗已经几乎被拆散了，浑身上下只剩下几根骨头和几缕皮肤相连，他连一根手指、一根头发都没动弹，只能在心里默默的忍受着煎熬。  
虽然钟馗已经遭受了了如此残忍的责罚，但是他自己的身体还是不受控制。啪的一声，他的铃口再次裂开了，从睾丸的深处，一股岩浆般的热流，沿着尿道向上涌去，之前龟头渗出的透明状的露水逐渐变得浑浊，粘稠。  
可怕的痛苦，可怕的耻辱，钟馗的意识和他的身体互相诅咒。  
不久，钟馗终于再次达到了高潮。粗壮的男根战战兢兢地搏动着，吐出了不亚于刚才的大量精液。耻辱的黏液在空中划出一道道白色的弧线，一滩一滩的洒落在空空如也的腹腔里。  
地狱恶鬼们用手指着毫无征兆地射精的受虐者，大声嘲笑着羞辱他。实际上，钟馗的手脚都变成骨头，所有能被掏空的内脏都被掏出来了，只有头部和性器官毫发无伤，在这种惨状下，他竟然还能勃起后射精，这看起来既残酷又滑稽，就像是在开一个残忍的玩笑。  
钟馗就这样被搁置在案板上，过了一段时间。不知从什么地方刮来的满是腥臭味的狂风，一边发出咻的声音，一边吹过钟馗空荡荡的躯体。在无休止的极度痛苦中，射精产生快感的余味，仍然在钟馗鸡巴的根部最深处萦绕。在他睾丸的中央，蜷曲成一团的诱淫虫，依然持续不断的分泌出淫荡的毒液，刺激着钟馗散发那无法熄灭的，压制理智的情欲之火。  
从可怜的死囚的眼中，终于流下了悔恨的热泪。【推特更新@smkkd】

未完待续……


	4. Chapter 4

鐘馗地獄行（４）【推特更新@smkknd】

从那之后，不知过了多久。  
地狱恶鬼们再次聚集在钟馗周围。他们背对着钟馗的残躯，蹲在台子上，一齐解开自己的皮裈，剥出肮脏的屁股。  
下一瞬间，恶鬼们皱皱巴巴的肛门一齐打开，发出了络绎不绝的噗嗤声，他们竟然对着钟馗被掏空的残躯开始拉屎了。散发着刺鼻恶臭，冒着热气的鬼粪，逐渐充斥着钟馗的体内。胸腔也好，腹腔也好，刚才内脏器官都被掏空后的空间，现在已经完全被恶鬼们的粪便填满了。  
地狱恶鬼们在钟馗的体内填满粪便后，便开始将钟馗体表张开的伤口捏合，像包饺子或烧卖一样反复的揉捏，直到伤口合拢。只剩下骨头的手脚上，也涂满了一层厚厚的鬼粪，像粘土工艺品一样做成了原来的形状。  
在地狱，鬼的粪便能变成肉。那些被切掉、剥落、撕裂、溃烂、烧毁的肉体，在地狱恶鬼们的粪便包裹下，就可以恢复成原来的形状。只要残破的肉体经过鬼粪的涂抹，就会完全复原，又可以继续遭受新的刑罚拷问。这是永劫的轮回地狱，永远不会有尽头。  
看着自己被鬼粪填满了的身体，钟馗再次悄悄地流下了悔恨的泪水。【推特更新@smkknd】

恢复健壮的身躯后，钟馗仍然保持着鸡巴高高翘起的耻辱模样，被带到下一个接受刑罚的场所，那里是一个巨大的石臼。  
地狱恶鬼们固定住钟馗的身体，首先把钟馗的双手靠近石臼的缝隙。石臼是上下两块一边摩擦一边旋转的巨石，旋转的缝隙刚一夹到钟馗的指尖，就那样把他的手臂拉扯了进去。  
沉重的石块轻松的把钟馗手臂的骨头连皮带肉碾碎，钟馗的喉咙里发出苦闷的呻吟。随着石臼发出沙沙的摩擦声，瞬间就把钟馗的手臂磨成了肉糜。  
很快石臼就压到了钟馗肩膀的附近，接着就轮到脚了。地狱恶鬼们抱起失去手臂的钟馗的身体，从脚尖开始往石臼里推送。  
空中再次回荡起的钟馗恐怖的悲鸣声。石臼很快也钟馗的双腿也变成了肉糜。  
看到手脚被碾碎，再次变成达摩不倒翁状的钟馗，地狱恶鬼们开始思考，接下来要消灭钟馗的哪个部位。因为不能弄碎钟馗的腹股沟，这样的话，就只剩下一个部位可以选择了。  
地狱恶鬼们再一次抱起钟馗的身体，把他的头部直直往石臼里推去。  
钟馗发出绝望的嘶吼。他头发首先被石臼卷了进去，接着连头也被拉了进去，他能感觉到自己的头盖骨开始破碎。  
下一瞬间，钟馗凄厉的惨叫声戛然而止了。因为他的牙齿、舌头、下颚的骨头和嘴巴都已经被石臼磨碎了。  
不久，钟馗的脑袋和胸部都被石臼卷了进去。虽然脑髓和心脏都被磨成了肉糜，但钟馗还是有意识的，可以清晰感受到身躯被石臼磨碎过程中所产生的每一丝痛苦。眼前所发生的一切都不符合常理，也不讲任何道理，什么都没有。这里是地狱，这里就是这样一个残酷的地方。  
最终，钟馗的身体只剩下臀部和胯部还保持完整，其他的身体部位全都被碾碎。就像百货商店内衣柜台上的那些人体模型一样。与之不同的是，在钟馗残存的胯部，那团浓密茂盛的阴毛之上，他的鸡巴仍然保持着坚挺无比的状态，一胀一胀地勃动着。  
地狱恶鬼们又对着钟馗的鸡巴开始嬉戏了。他的鸡巴再次被恶鬼们握住，玩弄，它也再次从尖端洒下露水，但因为钟馗的身体其他部位已经不存在了，所以恶鬼们无法得知钟馗对此会作出何种反应。很快，恶鬼们就发现，污辱戏弄一个已经变成这个样子的人，也没什么意思。  
感到无聊至极的地狱恶鬼们，把钟馗身体仅存的胯部扔在地上，像皮球一样开始踢来踢去。这个勉强能看出臀部形状，连着一根竖起的鸡巴的肉块，很快就沾满了污泥和鲜血，变得肮脏不堪。  
一个牛头，把滚到自己脚下的肉块踩住，看到肉块中心高高立起的鸡巴，戏谑地踩了一下。结果，这根肉棒却颤颤悠悠地抽动了几下，直接喷出了大量的精液。  
牛头被粘稠的黏液弄脏了脚尖，恶狠狠地骂了一顿，然后用手里的长枪，猛的刺向钟馗残躯的屁眼。枪尖从肛门出贯穿而入，穿透了整个臀部和胯部的残躯，枪尖从对面腹部肚脐眼上方的部位穿了出去。  
牛头把长枪竖起，将枪柄的一段插进土里，就像用枪尖高高挑起敌人的头颅示众一样，翘起了被串起来的屁股。屁股在空中不安定地来回摇晃着，尽管如此，乳白色粘稠的浊液还是不断地从坚挺的鸡巴顶端四处迸射出来。。  
就这样展示了一段时间后，钟馗的残躯被放在地上，恶鬼们再次朝着他的残躯排泄粪便。钟馗的残躯被涂满了鬼粪之后，再次恢复成赤身裸体，健壮完整的身躯。一丝喘息的机会也不给，钟馗紧接着又被带到了火焰山。【推特更新@smkknd】

漆黑的山上，赤红色的火焰在轰鸣声中冉冉升起。红莲劫火的威力非常惊人，仅仅是散发出的光和热，就已经让人无法直视了。虽然只向前迈出了一小步，钟馗的眉毛和胡须就已经开始被烧焦。如果把这个死囚扔进火焰里，他的肉体就会瞬间化为灰烬，不能像之前的刑罚，可以保持鸡巴完好无损。  
于是，地狱恶鬼们想出了一个方法。  
他们用能抵挡任何火焰的火鼠的皮，制作了一个形状像钱包的袋子。地狱恶鬼们把它包裹在钟馗的鸡巴上后，连同睾丸也一起装进袋子里，并用火鼠皮制成的绳子从根部使劲勒住袋子封口。  
整个敏感部位都被火鼠皮袋严实包裹后，钟馗发出了阵阵的呻吟。之前可以流动的血管都被勒住了，充满鸡巴里的血液无法继续流动，整根鸡巴开始变大越来越肿胀不堪，伴随着钟馗痛苦的怒吼声，粗大的阳具在袋子里剧烈的抽动着。  
做好准备的地狱恶鬼们用长枪和长矛，不断的在身后戳在钟馗的背上和屁股上，逼迫钟馗朝着红莲劫火熊熊燃烧的火焰山走去。钟馗在退无可退的情况下，只能朝前一步踏入了劫火之中。  
踏入火中的瞬间，钟馗感觉到腿部的皮肤开始被慢慢烧焦，卷了起来。他痛苦地哀嚎着，身体不由自主地向前倾斜，当场跪了下来。瞬间，钟馗的头发和胡须就燃烧起来，眼球被高温煮得发白，他的眼睛什么也看不见了。  
红莲之火烧光了钟馗全身的体毛，接着又烧到了他的皮肤。皮肤被烤焦后，反而变得黏黏的，那时被高温融化后的油脂从皮下渗出来的缘故。  
高温火焰和浓烟从钟馗的口和鼻孔被吸入体内，热浪穿过肺部，他身体的内部也被火焰瞬间烧焦了。  
肉被烧成焦炭，变硬后从骨头上脱落，裸露出白色的骨头也被烈火炙烤，烧得粉碎，钟馗被焚烧后的躯体，在滚滚红火中扑簌地坍塌，变成飞灰。  
一切都在一瞬间结束了。剩下的只有白灰和那个火鼠皮制成的钱包袋。  
地狱恶鬼们虽然对这种瞬间就结束的酷刑责罚感到有些遗憾，但还是用手中的东西从那堆钟馗的骨灰里摸出残留的钱包袋，打开口往里面看去。  
袋子里完好无损的鸡巴，依然精神抖擞地抽动着。因为贴近袋口一侧的鸡巴的根部，被火烧后立刻就止血了，所以整根鸡巴也没有失去血液而枯萎的样子。不仅如此，张开的铃口还在不停地渗出淫水，把袋子的内侧都弄脏了。  
钟馗保持完好的鸡巴刚被从袋子里倒在地面上，就立刻围上来一群恶鬼朝其上狂喷粪便，很快就把钟馗的身体再次恢复了原状。然后他们将钟馗的身体绑在了一张巨大的铁丝网上，横空挂起，并在铁丝网的下面放上炭火。  
和刚才不同，这次他们会用火慢慢炙烤钟馗的肉体。地狱恶鬼们有的负责用风箱让炭火烧的更旺，有的负责用火钳翻转火网，充分享受着钟馗活生生被炭火炙烤时发出各种声调的惨叫声。【推特更新@smkknd】

在这样的情况下，钟馗被地狱恶鬼们用各种刑罚责罚后复活，被折磨致死后再次复活，一直不停地重复着。  
在地狱里，以有名的针山和血池为首，还存在有很多用来责备亡者的地方。仅在人类世界中广为人知的，就有八个大地狱，每个大地狱的四门之外各有四个被称为别处的小地狱，总共有一百三十六处责备场。  
钟馗全裸被铁链所束缚，被狱卒们拉扯驱赶，从这边被押送到那边，再从那边被拖拽到这边，在所有的责备场中来回移动。  
在黑绳地狱中，被烧热的铁网逼入绝境，被仿佛刀割的大风吹得肉体千疮百孔。在屎泥处，吃掉煮沸的粪便。在刀轮处，全身被像雨一样挥舞的剑刃劈开无数道伤口。面对像树林一样排列刀刃的谷底，被从悬崖上推下去。  
接着被锯子将身体锯成两半，被用锅煮成烂肉，舌头被钉住，熔化的铜水从屁眼里灌进身体，被野兽和恶鸟撕扯肉体，被吊在铁钩上，被剥皮，被一根铁棍从屁眼直线贯穿，然后从嘴里穿出……  
总之，他受到了数不清的无尽的折磨，无论如何也无法列举出全部。

未完待续……【推特更新@smkknd】


	5. Chapter 5

鐘馗地獄行（５）【推特更新@SMkknd】

不知受到了多少种责罚之后，钟馗再次被带到了阎王厅。阎罗大王再次深切地望着被拉到眼前的囚犯的身影。  
一丝不挂被铁链锁住的钟馗的身体，在承受了难以用语言形容的痛苦之后，又在鬼粪的帮助下不断地再生，因此和最初一样，依然是那么的健壮。  
但是现在，钟馗的脸上却充满了疲惫的神色，不复之前的刚毅。  
钟馗的目光依然散放出锐利的光芒，但里面却隐约流露出绝望的神色。他额头和眉宇间的皱纹，似乎也比以前更深了，比起最初被拉到这里的时候，钟馗现在的模样，看起来仿佛苍老了许多。  
大王更加仔细地搜寻着囚犯的眼睛，想从中探查他有没有恢复神通的迹象。  
然后，他注意到了一件事。虽然钟馗还没有任何开始恢复神通的迹象，但从他的眼神中可以看出，他似乎在默默忍耐着什么，似乎在承受着什么，似乎正在与某种难以控制的事物作着斗争。  
终于，明白了这是什么，阎罗大王满意的露出了微笑。  
是躲在钟馗睾丸里的诱淫虫的缘故，钟馗即使是被关在这里的时候，身体深处也在燃烧着充满肉欲的性欲之火。  
在钟馗的两腿之间，那团漆黑的草丛中，昂首翘起的鸡巴，膨胀得可怕，甚至朝上弯曲成一个弧度，粗粗的血管像蚯蚓一样浮在表面，颤颤悠悠地不停地跳动着。  
硕大的龟头现在变成了熟过头的果实一样的颜色，湿润的尿道口一张一合，从那里渗出仿佛精液那样半透明的浑浊的粘液，好像口水一样哗哗地流淌出来。  
毛茸茸的睾丸也变得比诱淫虫刚寄生进去的时候更大，现在已经像蜜柑一样大了，好像无法承受自己的重量一样，沉甸甸地垂挂在两腿之间摇摆着。  
阎罗大王用牙齿摩擦发出一阵诡异的震动声，呼唤钟馗体内的诱淫虫。诱淫虫对主人的声音发出了回应，开始在睾丸里扭动着呈蜷曲状的躯体。  
瞬间，钟馗的嘴唇微微张开，发出了“啊”的一声喘息声。与此同时，更加浓稠的粘液从钟馗鸡巴的尿道口中潺潺流出。  
诱淫虫继续在钟馗的睾丸里蠢蠢欲动，强烈的淫欲也不断袭来。钟馗张大嘴巴，开始像发情的公牛一样喘着粗气。全身都冒出黏糊糊的汗水，腋下和腹股沟的汗毛变成黏糊糊的一团，散发出野兽般的腥臊气味。  
闻到空气中散发的这种腥臊气味，阎罗大王感到自己内心也燃起了情欲的火焰。阎罗大王的鸡巴在自己的裈裤中变得坚硬无比，高高翘起，仿佛一条为了寻找一个能够让其钻入的孔洞而发狂的巨蟒。  
与神人钟馗不同，对于地狱的统帅阎罗大王来说，勃起和情欲这种东西，对他的神通没有任何影响，因为阎罗大王的神通能力属于鬼神之力。与钟馗的神力相反，淫欲之类的污秽之物，反而会增加鬼神之力的能量，却不会对阎罗大王的神通造成任何损害。  
阎罗大王眯起眼睛，看着钟馗那两条毛茸茸的，粗壮的大腿。虽然从自己所见的方向看不见，但是可以想象的出，在那背后有个同样毛茸茸而又结实浑圆的屁股。大王不由自主地伸手握住了自己下身袴裤里高高隆起的部位。  
钟馗并没有注意到这一点。只是膝盖颤抖着，耸着肩膀，大口的喘着粗气，承受着铺天盖地袭来的淫欲冲动，所以当阎罗大王命令地狱恶鬼们做些什么的时候，他一个字都没有听到。  
突然，周围的地狱恶鬼们对他发起了袭击，钟馗发出惊恐的叫声。  
地狱恶鬼们一拥而上，抓住了钟馗的身体，强行将他按压在地面上，同时抓住他的两个脚踝，用力向左右两边伸展。钟馗双腿被迫大大大的分开，毛茸茸的屁股缝也被撑开，在卷成一团团的刚毛覆盖的裂缝深处中心，露出了一张棕色的，带有褶皱的小嘴。  
阎罗大王脱下袴裤，蹲到了钟馗的身后，把手伸进衣摆的下方，把双腿间早已昂首挺立的巨物拉了出来。  
那是一根奇怪的男根，跟人类的鸡巴完全是两种不同的样子。阎罗大王的鸡巴颜色是鲜明的红色，褪下包皮后裸露出来的龟头有点发黑。而且，尺寸和钟馗的鸡巴一样异于常人，但不同的是，阎罗大王的整根鸡巴表面布满了凹凸不平的坚硬的肉瘤，肉瘤上面则是长着一根根锋利尖锐的倒刺。  
大王用手握着那根长相恐怖的狼牙棍一样的巨物，把前端贴在钟馗的肛门口上，然后用体重向下一压，龟头就插进了钟馗的屁眼里。。  
钟馗口中发出凄厉的惨叫声。  
硕大大的龟头，硬是撬开了那张可怜的小嘴唇，一下子就把钟馗的屁眼撑开，然后整个龟头瞬间就消失在了钟馗的屁眼里。虽然在被高涨的淫欲不断的冲刷之下，钟馗的头脑意识早已变得模糊不清，但伴随着这股清晰的疼痛，钟馗仿佛听到了自己的括约肌被硬生生撕裂的声音。  
巨大的龟头插进之后，只是钟馗悲惨遭遇的开始。连接着龟头后面的，是一条长度惊人，仿佛小孩手臂般粗细的巨蟒，巨蟒的表面还布满了长有尖锐倒刺的肉瘤，摩擦着柔软的肉褶和肠壁，直接就将钟馗的肠道撕成了碎片。在这种无法想象的痛苦中，钟馗不断发出惊天动地的悲鸣。  
尽管如此，钟馗的鸡巴还是仿佛感受不到任何痛苦一般，在自己的腹部和地面的双重摩擦中，吐出了一滩浓稠的精液。  
阎罗大王猛地一用力挺腰，将整根恐怖的巨根插进了钟馗的肛门里，然后慢慢地开始用腰前后移动，做起了活塞运动。手臂般粗细的鸡巴，一边在钟馗的体内卷起肠壁，一边滑动。大量的鲜血从钟馗现在已经变成一个血窟窿的肛门口周围的伤口缝隙中涌了出来，钟馗那毛茸茸的屁股上立刻沾满了鲜血。  
被肉制成的凶器残忍撕烂自己的屁眼，钟馗痛苦地吠叫着，但与此同时，坚挺的鸡巴还在不停的狂喷精液。那是怎样一种异样的感觉啊。这是一个既痛苦，却又充满快感的地狱。  
寄生在钟馗睾丸里的妖魔越来越猖狂的分泌出大量毒素，同时钟馗的身心也跟着一起陷入癫狂状态。扭曲的快感腐蚀了钟馗的精神感官，男根毫不厌弃地不断吐出白色的污浊。  
阎罗大王觉得非常满足。因为钟馗的屁股远比他想象中的更加美味。  
虽然一开始因为钟馗屁眼紧缩和肠道的干燥，与他的鸡巴产生了摩擦，造成不适的痛感，但不久溢出来的鲜血代替了爱液，整个通道变得异常舒服。屁股里面充满温暖的体温，被撕碎的肠道柔软地紧密包裹着整根鸡巴，就连前端巨大的龟头，也被柔软的碎肉包裹的严丝合缝。阎罗大王的尿道仿佛被掏空一般，脑海被阵阵涌上来的快感充满，开始变得沸腾起来，睾丸也一下子膨胀了起来。  
但是不久之后，钟馗凄厉的惨叫声开始变得刺耳起来。看到被虐者痛苦的样子是令人愉快的，但是随之而来的惨叫声，未免有点太煞风景。于是阎罗大王命令他的手下想办法让囚犯安静下来。  
接到命令的地狱恶鬼们用力把钟馗大张的嘴唇捏合，然后向外拉扯，接着用编织草席的粗针刺向钟馗的嘴唇，将其上下唇缝在了一起。现在，从被缝合住的嘴巴深处，钟馗只能传出模糊不清的呜咽声。  
现在，钟馗的声音被夺走，臀部被贯穿，精液由于扭曲的快感而射出，但是钟馗还是拼命的扭动身躯挣扎着，想要击退压在他身上的地狱恶鬼们。  
地狱恶鬼们起初还是用自己的手压住狂暴挣扎的钟馗，但不久之后，他们就感觉太麻烦了。  
于是他们拿出了八根粗粗的长矛，一根一根，分别穿透了钟馗双手的手掌、两个手肘内侧、双脚的脚掌、还有膝盖后面等部位，把钟馗的四肢活生生的钉在了地面上，仿佛被大头针钉在木板上的动物标本似的，一动也不能动了。  
现在，钟馗已经彻底没有任何可以用来抵抗的手段了。阎罗大王终于可以在没有任何妨碍的状态下，尽情地享受着这场强奸带来的快感。【推特更新@SMkknd】

未完待续……


	6. Chapter 6

鐘馗地獄行（６）推特更新@SMkknd

阎罗大王花了很长时间，细细品味钟馗的屁股，不知过了多久，终于射精了，但是他还没有完全厌倦。  
我想要用更加残忍的手段磨这个死囚。我想要尽情的品尝他每一丝肉体，吮吸尽他的每一滴骨髓。阎罗大王这样想道。  
看着钟馗那好像柘榴一样，被鲜血染红的屁股，从两瓣屁股中间血淋漓的缝隙深处，那个还在不断抽搐收缩的血窟窿中，一股股迸射出刚刚阎罗大王射进去的浓稠精液，同时从自己压在身下的粗大的鸡巴中，大量的精液还在不停地向外喷射而出，四肢被长矛牢牢钉在地面，浑身筋疲力尽已经无法挣扎，满脸低贱的钟馗，阎罗大王这样想着。  
（译者注：柘榴是一种多肉植物，好奇的朋友可以搜一下它的图片，作者用它来比喻钟馗血染的屁股的模样，真是惟妙惟肖。。。）  
阎罗大王的脸上露出了仿佛是充满迷恋的表情。大王已经迷上了自己刚刚得到的这个毛茸茸的玩具。  
就在周围的地狱恶鬼们，对阎罗大王流露出的这种怪异的表情感到奇怪的时候，阎罗大王却突然猛地拔出腰间的长刀，高高举起，瞄准钟馗的手肘和膝盖处，用力砍下。钟馗凄厉的惨叫瞬间回荡在地狱的空中，刚才被缝合在一起的嘴唇被硬生生撕裂，血沫四溅。  
现在钟馗的身体仅剩上臂和大腿，鲜血从被砍断的手臂和大腿的断面中喷涌而出，强劲的喷射力度在空中发出咕噜咕噜地声响。大王用充满嗜虐之心的目光打量了一会儿，接着把钟馗的残躯翻了过来，让他仰面朝天躺在地上，被砍掉的两条上臂和两条小腿，则依然被八根长矛钉在地上。这次，阎罗大王又以面对面的姿态，对钟馗展开始新一轮的强奸。  
受伤的肛门再次被带刺的凶器刺穿，钟馗痛苦地大声喊叫。巨大的布满锋利倒刺的肉桩，毫不留情地在钟馗的肚子里乱窜。这次恐怕是将肠壁也捅破了吧。因为从被肉桩塞得满满的肛门伤口缝隙中，开始流出了黑色的污血。  
虽然承受着阵阵袭来无法想象的痛苦，但在钟馗的胯股之间，那根粗大的男根始终屹立不倒。看着眼前疯狂勃起的肉棍，阎罗大王饶有兴趣地将其握在手里，慢慢地再次摆弄起来。  
钟馗那根已经膨胀到极限的鸡巴，在阎罗大王的掌心中颤颤巍巍地搏动着，从尖端的嘴唇里不停地向外吐着露水。阎罗大王对此很感兴趣，他把双手拇指的指甲搭在钟馗尿道口的边缘，用力向左右撬开。  
早已被淫液浸湿的嘴唇被完全撑开，向内可以看到尿道红色的内壁。大王的手指更加用力了。伴随着钟馗嘶声力竭的怒吼声，龟头背面的系带被撕裂，尿道像桃子一样向两侧卷了起来。  
钟馗的肛门也在痛苦地痉挛着，而阎罗大王则眯着眼睛，满意地呼出了一口气。  
阎罗大王在食指的指甲上轻轻的吹了一口气，食指的指甲开始变长，最后变得像剃刀一样锋利，接着阎罗大王把变成剃刀的指甲，插入钟馗那刚被撕裂的铃口，然后沿着尿道管，从钟馗鸡巴的顶端，朝着根部向下切割。  
钟馗一边扭动残缺的身体，一边不断的发出悲鸣。厚重而又粗壮的桶状的身体微微痉挛，粗壮的脖子上的肌肉仿佛被拧过绳子一样隆起，强壮的下腹部则浮现出一条条闪电般的青筋。  
阎罗大王的一只手牢牢的握住钟馗坚挺无比的鸡巴外侧，仿佛一个囚笼般将其困在其中无法挣扎，俘虏的巨根布满粗粗的青筋，像刀俎上的鱼一样，被沿着尿道将鸡巴的内侧完全劈开。溢出来的鲜血和从未停止喷涌的精液混合在一起，将男根染上了一层淡红色黏糊糊的染料。  
阎罗大王把钟馗的整根尿道完全切开后，把手指放进张开的伤口里，像是充满怜爱似地抚摸着。尿道粘膜被粗糙的手指摩擦着，钟馗忍受着被灼烧的痛苦和令人作呕的恶寒。  
鸡巴，好痛。从龟头到整根阴茎，随着自己脉搏的跳动，一阵一阵的抽痛着。会阴处绷得紧紧的，就像被扎了上千根钢针，又被巨大的力量箍住一样，除了痛还是痛。  
一阵恶寒让他的脊背开始冻结，从尾骨附近向脖子后面蔓延开来，无法忍受的不快感逐渐涌上心头。胃里一阵翻江倒海，想要呕吐。同时满嘴的鲜血，让舌尖品尝到了铁的味道。  
阎罗大王将双手拇指插入钟馗那被撕裂的阳具后筋，将被撕裂的男根由内到外的翻转过来。现在钟馗的鸡巴已经完全看不出像是一个男人的性器官了。反而像一条丑陋而怪异的毛毛虫。大王竖起那根尖利的食指指甲尖，仿佛一只鸡正在用尖嘴啄食着这条毛毛虫。每当裸露出来的鸡巴内侧的嫩肉被指甲刺痛时，已经没有力气喊叫的钟馗就会口吐血泡，全身抽搐。即便钟馗现在被如此残忍的折磨，寄生在他睾丸内的诱淫虫强制唤起的淫欲也不会中断。从被残忍地解剖过的男根的根部仅存的孔洞处，白浊的精液一簇一簇地仿佛脓液一样的涌出。  
阎罗大王一边享受着这一拷问景象，一边冷静地观察着钟馗。虽然巨根已经被劈成两半，无法保持完整勃起的状态，但是钟馗的神通依然丝毫没有恢复的迹象。看来，神通是否能恢复的关键问题好像是睾丸。因为精液是从这里产出的，只要是由于性欲产生的快感而涌出精液，钟馗就会完全丧失神通。  
那就不必客气了。放心大胆的把这个令人羡慕妒忌的巨根挖开，割裂，拆散吧。  
确信了这一点的阎罗大王，再次将指甲变成锋利的刀刃，他的嗜虐欲望使得他的双眼发亮，像剥水果皮一样，小心翼翼地开始剥掉钟馗的鸡巴表皮。  
阎罗大王先是把皮竖着切成细细的肉皮，然后一缕一缕地用刀慢慢从鸡巴上剥离，最后用牙咬断肉皮与鸡巴根部的连接处。从被咬断后的鲜血淋漓的皮肤下面，露出了灰色的海绵体。在这种惨绝人寰的痛苦中，沾满汗水和血水混合物的强壮的人形躯干，发出低沉的呻吟声，不断地抽搐着。  
当整根鸡巴的表皮全部被如法炮制的剥离完之后，钟馗的鸡巴变成了好像浸在血里的蛞蝓一样的样子，然而阎罗大王还是残忍的一手将钟馗仅剩嫩肉和海绵体的鸡巴握住，慢慢地开始上下撸动起来。  
在地狱的无限黑暗中，沉浸在痛苦和快感之中的钟馗的哀嚎声，此起彼伏。推特更新@SMkknd

如果你有一天死了，下到了地狱，作为亡者的你被拉到阎王厅的时候，如果有机会能好好地看一看大王坐下的玉座的左斜下方就好了。  
因为那里早已被干涸了的血迹和泥浆弄脏了，虽然不能马上判断出来，但是如果仔细观察的话，你应该会注意到，有一只肉色的生物趴在那里。  
那个生物像狗一样却不是狗，像人但又不是人。他原本和你一样，曾经是一个人，后来成为神，现在却变成了凄惨的玩畜的男人的身姿。  
手脚分别被从手肘和膝盖处被切断，应该是不被允许再生了。所以，他不能像人一样站起来，只能像狗一样四肢着地的爬行。  
他的脖子上也像狗一样，戴着一个铁项圈，而且也是像狗一样，被用铁链锁着栓在玉座的腿上。但是他既不能像狗那样吠叫，更不能像人那样说话。因为他的舌头已经被拔掉，喉咙也已经被戳烂。  
戳烂喉咙的工具，就是坐在你面前的阎罗大王的男根。大王把又粗又长的鸡巴一直伸到那个生物喉咙的深处，因为阎罗大王的鸡巴表面上，密密麻麻的布满了的带刺肉瘤，所以将其连同声带一起撕成了碎片。  
恐怕你会被命令跪在大王的御前，听他审判你生前的罪行吧。这时，你如果稍微把头转向左边，应该就可以清楚的看到这个生物的胯部。  
那里，并没有本应该存在的东西。  
那个生物的鸡巴也已经被残忍地砍去，在原来的地方，只剩下树桩一样的一小截残骸。与此相反，你会发现他睾丸的大小也不寻常。因为有诱淫虫寄生在里面，现在他的睾丸已经变成了柚子的大小了。  
你再仔细观察的话，应该能看到，从股间的残留的树桩中央，正不断的滴下透明的露水。  
这个生物经常被燃烧的淫欲所折磨。在诱淫虫的作用下，他的性欲时刻处于膨胀的状态，产生大量浓稠的精液堆积在睾丸之中，两颗巨大的睾丸不停的呈螺旋状扭动翻滚着。  
即使他想自己把精液撸射出去也是不可能的，因为他既没有手，也没有鸡巴，所以不能自己撸射。他只有在自己的主人，阎罗大王侵犯自己肛门的时候才能够射精。  
如果你足够幸运的话，还有机会看到这个生物的身后，你将会看到它那已经变的奇形怪状的肛门。  
那是一个空心的大洞，从体内凸出的肉褶堆积在洞口的周围，像火山的火山口一样向外高高隆起，就像刚生完孩子的雌猴子一样。  
这个生物，从心里深处深恶痛绝着被阎罗大王侵犯屁眼这件事。因为每当遭受像女人一样被强奸的时候，他的内心就会被屈辱涂得一片漆黑。  
同时，他也害怕那种行为。因为阎罗大王每次强奸他的时候，他的肛门和内腹部都会被那根可怕的凶器撕裂  
但是，即便如此，这种生物还是一直期待着这种行为的发生。焦急地等待着被阎罗大王侵犯肛门。因为只有在这个过程中，他才会释放那异常昂扬的淫欲，而这种时刻高涨的淫欲，一直都在折磨着这种生物。  
每次被大王强奸侵犯的时候，这个生物竟然会同时从眼睛流出屈辱的眼泪，从屁股里流出痛苦的鲜血，从股间流出兴奋的精液。  
从胯部那团乌黑浓密的阴毛中残留的，曾经是一根雄伟而华丽的男根的根部部位，在被阎罗大王侵犯肛门的时候，会不停地往下流出像浆糊一样浓稠的精液。  
这种生物就是钟馗大人现在变成的样子。  
自从那天下了地狱之后，人世间已经过了成百上千年。但是，钟馗已经不被允许再用鬼粪重生肢体了，在永劫无限的时间里，就这样趴在阎罗大王的玉座旁边。  
这就是闯入地狱后，钟馗最后的悲惨命运。推特更新@SMkknd

全文完……


End file.
